L'Etoile et le Chien Errant
by Hotchpotch
Summary: Drabbles RenjixRukia : 01.Lignes 02.Douleur 03.Inuzuri
1. Lignes

_Je me lance dans les drabbles ! Mais pour changer un peu, ce seront des drabbles centrés exclusivement sur le couple Renji/Rukia, donc si vous êtes pro Ichigo/Rukia, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour vous ! Bien que pour moi c'est un couple quasi officiel, on ne trouve pas beaucoup de fics sur eux, donc je fais comme je peux pour les promouvoir lol ! Les fics tourneront autour de ce couple, ce qui ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on ne verra personne d'autre et heureusement ! (On se ferait bien chier sinon :p)_

* * *

* * *

Auteur : Hotchi  
Base : Bleach  
Genre : Humour  
Rate : K (Renji a un langage coloré, mais on l'aime comme ça)  
Disclaimer : Leur créateur, Tite Kubo  
Note : Pas de spoil. Je prends pas en compte la timeline, ça laisse plus de liberté :p !

* * *

****

**LIGNES**

****

- Renji ! Donne moi ta main !

Rukia précédemment allongée sur le lit d'Ichigo, se redressa en répétant sa demande, qui était plus un ordre, le regard plongé dans un magazine qu'Ichigo aurait qualifié de louche (voyez par là un magazine féminin, rien d'autre). Renji, assis sur le sol au pied du lit, se démenait sur un vieux jeu vidéo qu'il avait déniché dans les affaires d'Ichigo.

- Hein, quoi ? répondit-il distraitement.

Rukia se déplaça jusqu'à lui en tenant son magazine d'une main.

- Donne-moi ta main.

- Hein ? Mais tu vois pas que je suis en train de jouer là ! Laisse-moi finir au moins…

Mais ses vaines protestations furent stoppées net par le regard noir que lui lança Rukia.

- … euh, bon ok, d'accord.

Il lui tendit sa main avec résignation. Il s'avait que pour être tranquille, il devrait d'abord subir le traitement de Rukia, quel qu'il soit. Qu'avait-elle trouvé cette fois-ci ?

- Qu'est-ce c'est ? demanda Renji en désignant de la tête le magazine posé devant Rukia.

- De la chiromancie. Laisse, je me concentre…

La main de Renji dans les siennes, elle en scrutait la paume, comme un chercheur d'or, se détournant parfois pour jeter un œil sur le livre, ses doigts glissant sur les lignes comme si le fait des les toucher permettait de mieux les déchiffrer. Son manège dura un moment, puis Renji, lassé poussa un soupir.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? Je vais mourir demain ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Techniquement, tu es déjà mort, Renji.

-… Touché.

- Alors, pour commencer, tes monts de Vénus et de Jupiter ont assez marqués, ça signifie que tu as un honneur et une volonté assez développés, voir trop.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder.

- Je pensais pas qu'il y avait quoi que se soit de développé chez toi, rajouta Rukia, sarcastique.

- Crois-moi, il n'y pas que ça de développé chez moi… répondit Renji au tac au tac.

- Bon, ensuite, ta ligne de cœur : elle est longue et bien marquée, ça signifie un amour durable… ah oui ? lui jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil.

- C'est des conneries donc truc, affirma Renji qui se mit néanmoins à rougir. Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Ecoute la suite : t'as plein de petite lignes sur ta ligne cœur, ça signifie quelqu'un de sensuel et de sensible.

- De pire en pire…

- Ensuite, étant donné qu'elle descend vers la ligne de tête, ça indique des conflits entre raison et sentiments.

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces trucs débiles… grogna Renji de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Arrête de te plaindre et laisse moi finir !

Contrairement à Renji, elle semblait s'amuser beaucoup de ce que lui révélait la main du shinigami.

- Alors, ta ligne de tête, elle est plutôt confuse et se termine par une fourche : ça veut dire que tu as un esprit désordonné…

- Arrête de ricaner, Rukia… menaça Renji.

- … et un tempérament très actif. Ta ligne de vie est courte et avec beaucoup de coupures : c'est signe d'un tempérament coléreux avec beaucoup d'épreuves dans la vie. C'est sûr, je compte plus le nombre de fois où t'as bien failli te faire trucider… Bon, la forme de ta main : t'as des grandes mains dis donc… Ca veut dire que t'as pas mal d'orgueil mais que t'es trop timide pour extérioriser tes sentiments. Voilà, c'était pas si terrible, hein ?

- Tu parles, des foutaises ! Ca te vas bien de lire des trucs comme ça ! Hey, Ichigo, tu pourrais faire en sorte de pas laisser traîner des bouquins louches comme ça dans ta piaule ! Hey, tu m'écoutes ?

Et de trois. Le troisième crayon venait de rendre l'âme, brisé en deux.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ENCORE LA A SQUATTER CHEZ MOI ET A RACONTER DES CONNERIES PAS POSSIBLES ?

- Tu nous écoutais ? Et tes révisions alors, c'est pas sérieux, ça, lui rappela Rukia.

- C'EST-CE QUE J'ESSAI DE FAIRE !

- C'que t'es coléreux, aujourd'hui ! Viens Renji, on va faire un tour. Laissons le s'énerver tout seul !

* * *

Ah ah, je plains Ichi...

Bon, faites moi savoir que je ne suis pas la seule pro RenRu, laissez moi une review, ça me rassurera un peu lol T.T


	2. Douleur

_Suite des dabbles RenRu : attention, c'est ça change un peu de style (lol). C'est limite sado-maso, mais je pense que ça reste encore gentil (comparé à ce que peuvent écrire certaines... lol) donc si vous n'aimez pas, attendez le prochain texte ._

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Titre :** Douleur  
**Auteur :** Hotchpotch  
**Base :** Bleach  
**Rating :** T  
**Genre :** Angst  
**Disclaimer :** Le grand gourou Tite Kubo  
Note : Relation sexuelle explicite avec évocation de sado-masochisme loooool. Je pensais/sais pas écrire ce genre de chose, mais ça m'a travaillé toute la nuit... Renji avoir un rapport normal ? Non, désolée, c'est pas trop son genre. Il faut toujours qu'il y mette beaucoup de angst (voir du death mdr) et de la torture psychologique ou physique (lol).

* * *

**DOULEUR  
**

Quand il l'a prend dans ses bras, il sait que peut être il ne la reverra plus jamais, que peut être la dernière fois est arrivée. Alors la folie et la douleur qui s'emparent de lui à ces moments là l'envahissent et le détruisent bien plus que n'importe quelles blessures physiques. Ses caresses sont parfois un peu brutales, mais elles ne sont rien comparées à ce qu'il voudrait vraiment lui faire : la déchirer de ses mains, que son sang devienne sien et sa chaire ne faire qu'un avec lui. Son sang bouillonne et sa peau est brûlante sous ses ongles qui déchirent son dos où se dessinent des sillons rouges, sous les soupires qu'elle exhale contre sa peau, sa langue parcourrant son corps, marquant au fer rouge leur perdition. Ses doigts laissent des traces blanches là ou il a trop voulut lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aime. Il sait que s'il la lâche, il ne la verra peut être plus jamais. Des centaines d'années lui ont appris que rien n'es acquis, que le monde peut disparaître et leur fin les anéantir tout deux. De ses lèvres et de ses dents, il veut lui laisser la marque indélébile de ce qu'il est. Elle murmure et gémit et crie, des morceaux de chair sous ses ongles et son corps couvert de ses mains et de son corps. Il l'aime avec passion, avec violence, il sait que ses caresses brutales lui font mal parfois, mais ce qui bouillonne en lui, lui fait encore plus mal et il voudrait lui faire partager cette douleur qu'elle lui cause et elle l'accepte de toute manière, parce qu'elle aussi est aussi folle que lui dans leur corps se réclament. Il la prend avec force et passion et elle accepte de lui offrir ce qu'elle ne donnerai à aucun autre : son corps, sa vie, sa douleur et sa folie.

_Fin_

* * *

C'est court, mais heureusement pour eux (loool) ! 


	3. Inuzuri

**Titre :** Inuzuri  
**Auteur :** Hotchpotch  
**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo  
**Rating :** G  
**Spoiler :** Nope  
**Characters :** Renji, Rukia

Ce matin là, quand Renji se réveille, il est encore très tôt et l'aube pointe tout juste à l'horizon. Le froid de la nuit les entoure encore, enfants perdus du Rukongai, se serrant les uns contre les autres pour ne pas mourir de froid. Il entend les respirations lentes de ses camarades endormis, quelques ronflements et des murmures ensommeillés. Rien d'inhabituel, en somme, mais il ne sait toujours pas ce qui a bien pu le réveiller. Il s'extirpe de la masse endormie provoquant à peine quelques grognements et se glisse jusqu'à la sortie. Il essaie de se réchauffer en se frottant les bras, mais il n'a pas vraiment moyen de protéger ses pieds nus du froid et de la rosée.

Il y a quelque chose qui le tiraille, comme un hameçon dans le ventre, qui le pousse à se diriger vers la rivière. Dans la pénombre, il se cogne plus d'une fois les orteils contre des pierres qu'il n'a pas vu et murmure des jurons en se frottant le pied. Cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer à avancer, toujours avec ce tiraillement qui le gêne tant. Bientôt, il dépasse les derniers taudis et se dirige vers les premiers arbres de la forêt. Ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit à fréquenter pour un enfant, aussi rapide et agile soit il, parce que tout le monde sait que certains ont disparut en s'y aventurant. Mais ses pas l'éloignent de la forêt pour la contourner, puis s'arrêtent près d'un ruisseau. Les tiraillements dans son ventre se font plus insistants. Il passe une main glacée sur son estomac pour essayer de calmer un peu la douleur et se dirige vers un bosquet d'arbres tortueux. Entre temps, la lumière s'est accrue et les premiers rayons du soleil commencent à réchauffer les cimes des arbres. Il arrive sous les branches et le tiraillement dans son ventre se fait plus insistant encore.

Il ne comprend pas ce qui l'a mené là, jusqu'au moment où, mû par une intuition, il lève la tête et la voit. Elle ne lui sourit pas, ne lui dit rien et se contente de le regarder avec ses grands yeux. Il reste à la regarder un moment sans rien faire, puis avant qu'elle ne puisse lui lancer une phrase pleine de sarcasmes, il commence à grimper sur l'arbre. Au passage, il remarque que les branches sont chargées de fruits et que leur parfum sucré imprègne l'air, lui rappelant son ventre vide. En quelques enjambées, il la rejoint sur sa branche où elle y a accroché un panier plein de pommes. Alors qu'il s'assied près d'elle et tend la main vers les fruits, le panier disparaît avec la propriétaire dans un éclat de rire. Quand il lève la tête pour la chercher du regard, elle est déjà loin en haut, sur les plus hautes branches. Elle est petite, légère et agile, comme un oiseau et le regarde en le mettant au défi de la poursuivre. Renji est toujours un peu engourdi par le froid, mais cède bien évidemment à la provocation et se lance à sa poursuite. Bien qu'il soit déjà moins bon grimpeur qu'elle, elle n'hésite pas à lui lancer quelques pommes au visage en lui tirant malicieusement la langue. Il n'en faut pas beaucoup plus à Renji pour l'énerver pour de bon. Mais il n'est pas aussi fin et habile qu'elle : il glisse, s'écorche les mains et les pieds, manque de tomber. Malgré tout, il n'arrive pas à l'atteindre, tout là haut, même en tendant le bout des doigts le plus loin possible, en étirant son corps au dessus du vide au risque de se rompre le cou. Elle continue de rire, perchée sur les branches, baignant dans les premiers rayons du soleil, alors que lui, transit de froid et de faim, tente de l'attraper.

Il ne voit pas son visage, à cause de la lumière derrière elle qui l'entoure comme un halo, même en plissant ses yeux, mais il entend son rire moqueur résonner autour de lui, dans l'air silencieux. Ebloui, il glisse soudain de la branche sur la quelle il se tient sur la pointe des pieds et dans un fracas de branches cassées, atterrit durement sur le sol. Il se redresse difficilement et aperçois Rukia qui descend de son perchoir à toute vitesse. Il aimerait lui crier de faire attention elle aussi, mais une douleur à son poignet lui coupe la respiration alors qu'il s'apprête à se relever. Elle arrive près de lui, prend sa main en l'examinant et il aimerait pouvoir se plaindre et la blâmer de sa chute mais son visage est sérieux et il n'ose rien dire : il la laisse tout simplement s'inquiéter de son sort et de sa coupure à la joue en rougissant le moins possible.

Sur le chemin du retour, Renji insiste pour porter le panier. Elle ne le contredit pas mais n'en pense pas moins et le dédaigne ensuite en continuant à marcher devant lui : sa façon de lui montrer son désaccord. Il en profite pour dérober quelques fruits qu'il dévore tout en marchant et en fixant la silhouette devant lui. Il ne se rend compte qu'à ce moment que la douleur qui le tiraille depuis son réveil a disparu. A bien y réfléchir, il ne la sent plus depuis un petit moment, depuis qu'il a levé la tête pour l'apercevoir, perchée dans son arbre. Renji n'aime pas réfléchir à ce genre de chose, au fait qu'il arrive à percevoir sa présence avant les autres, ou justement, au fait qu'il en arrive à avoir cette sensation désagréable lorsqu'elle n'est pas là, à cette force qu'ils ont en commun et qui les différencies tellement des autres enfants. Qui finira sans doute par les éloigner d'eux, un jour ou l'autre. Il n'aime pas les pressentiments qu'il a quand il la regarde, l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment leur place ici, dans le Rukongai. Il n'aime pas réfléchir à ce genre de chose et décide de les occulter. Pour l'heure, le soleil s'est levé et il devra partager leur butin, faire en sorte que chacun ai de quoi survivre encore une journée de plus.


End file.
